


Le voisin de palier

by Dynasties_IsaFaradien



Series: Dynasties : Les Bonus [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn
Genre: Apatros, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dark fic, Ephebophilia, M/M, Mini-Fic, Pedophilia, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Traumatic Amnesia, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynasties_IsaFaradien/pseuds/Dynasties_IsaFaradien
Summary: La vie sur Apatros était rude et impitoyable, tout comme l’étaient les colons qui y travaillaient. Certains étaient cependant simplement détraqués… et Dessel, seize ans, allait l’apprendre à ses dépens.[Fic bonus de Dynasties (I - 3)]
Relationships: Dessel Heldane | Darth Bane & Keetal (OC), Dessel Heldane | Darth Bane & Original Male Character
Series: Dynasties : Les Bonus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114307





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième fic bonus de « Dynasties », qui suit encore une Chronique égarée (la n°12), également reprise sur ce compte commun en tant que 15ème texte du recueil « Les deux fondateurs ». Et ce sera pas plus léger que le premier bonus sur Loki :o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -> [Chronique égarée n°12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/71865564)

**Première partie**

Dessel rentrait tard d'une journée éprouvante dans les tunnels sans fin serpentant sous la surface fade d'Apatros. Ses courbatures s'avéraient tellement douloureuses qu'il avait peiné à remonter à la surface, et il était donc monté dans le tout dernier transport, bien longtemps après son père et les amis de celui-ci.

Ces derniers s'étaient d'ailleurs probablement rendus directement à la cantina, car même en arrivant aux baraquements dix minutes après Hurst, il ne l'avait croisé nulle part – ni dans leur logement, ni dans les douches, ni dans les rues alentours. Tant mieux, avait-il pensé, car il était trop fatigué pour endurer la haine coutumière de son père.

Il délassa ses muscles endoloris sous la douche bien trop tiède à son goût. L'eau chaude était une denrée rare sur Apatros, comme tout ce qui touchait au confort. Trop tarder faisait que les premiers servis s'en emparaient sans vergogne.

Les douches communes du baraquement furent bientôt occupées par une seconde personne. Keetal, le voisin des Heldane père et fils, arriva quelques minutes après Dessel, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de songer que son retard n'avait pas les mêmes raisons que le sien. Même si le nouvel arrivant faisait lui aussi partie de l'équipe de jour, il n'avait clairement pas pris le tout dernier speeder en direction de la colonie.

\- Salut, lança Keetal en prenant possession de la cabine à côté de celle de l'adolescent.

\- 'Lut, répondit Dessel en étouffant un bâillement.

Son esprit épuisé ne tiqua pas immédiatement du choix de placement de Keetal. Si les douches communes n'étaient effectivement pas une très grande pièce, elles disposaient de trois cabines – certes sommairement séparées par une fine plaque de plastacier. Et Dessel se trouvait à l'une des extrémités de la rangée.

\- Tu as trimé comme un brave, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Keetal sur le ton de la conversation. Tu es le petit gars le plus courageux de cette colonie, tu travailles autant et aussi bien que les grands gars.

C'était clairement un comble que le voisin d'en face se montre plus sympathique que son propre père, mais Dessel, pour l'heure, y prêta à peine attention.

Les brumes entourant son cerveau se dissipèrent cependant d'un seul coup lorsqu'il sentit le corps nu, chaud et humide de Keetal se coller contre son dos.

La respiration de cet homme dans la trentaine était désagréablement proche de son oreille. Keetal entoura le corps encore longiligne de Dessel de ses deux bras puissants, forgés par une demi-douzaine d'années de mines.

\- Tu aurais bien mérité une petite récompense, chuchota-t-il au creux du cou de sa proie.

Dessel déglutit avec difficulté. Un étau comprimait sa gorge alors qu'il prenait l'entière mesure de ce qui était en train de se dérouler contre son gré.

\- J'ai... j'ai simplement besoin de dormir, bafouilla le grand gringalet.

\- Oh, comme c'est dommage, minauda Keetal. Tu ne veux pas essayer avant de voir ? Je te promets de te laisser tranquille si tu te sens vraiment trop épuisé.

\- Non... ça ira, vraiment... Je tiens à peine debout...

\- Une prochaine fois, alors ? Tu sais, tu n'es même pas obligé de sortir des mines, tu pourrais même me rejoindre avant le début de ton service demain matin...

\- C'est ça... On verra demain matin..., murmura Dessel.

\- J'ai hâte, lui souffla Keetal en déposant un baiser sur son épaule contracturée.

L'homme se détacha de lui, probablement à regrets à en juger par sa lenteur, et quitta la pièce. Dessel sentit ses jambes vaciller sous lui, et se maintint de justesse en posant la main sur la paroi face à lui.

Il n'irait certainement pas chez Keetal le lendemain matin. De cela, il en était certain.

Ce qui s'avérait moins catégorique, cependant, c'était le temps qu'il parviendrait à gagner sur les appétits immondes de son voisin de palier.


	2. Deuxième partie

**Deuxième partie**

La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Dessel. Entre la mauvaise humeur coutumière de Hurst, renforcée par l'alcool, qui s'était transformée en quelques coups de poings et gifles, et l'appréhension de voir Keetal de nouveau dans n'importe quel contexte, il était loin d'être frais et reposé le lendemain matin.

Tout comme il se l'était promis, il ne se rendit pas au rendez-vous proposé par son voisin de palier. Son estomac se révulsait d'ailleurs violemment rien qu'à cette idée. Il n'avait lui-même jamais expérimenté la passion charnelle avec qui que ce soit, mais il en avait suffisamment entendu parler aux quatre coins de cette colonie aux accents décomplexés pour n'avoir clairement pas envie de Keetal comme d'un premier coup.

Il n'était pas attiré par les autres hommes, et celui-ci, en particulier, ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Dessel se doutait qu'il serait violent, au moins d'une façon insidieuse, et il ne voulait pas d'encore un autre bourreau.

L'adolescent avala difficilement son petit-déjeuner, dont l'apport calorique s'avérerait rapidement nécessaire dans les mines, puis se mit en route pour aller travailler. Il suivit Hurst jusqu'aux transports, tout en gardant des distances de sécurité avec son père. Il voulait le garder à l’œil, pour ne pas être pris en embuscade sans aucun témoin, même s'il doutait sérieusement que Hurst ait la moindre envie de le sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Une proie entouré de multiples prédateurs, aux différents visages. Voilà à quoi semblait se résumer sa jeune existence.

Dessel aperçut, du coin de l’œil, Keetal arriver à sa hauteur, quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Il semblait avoir couru pour rattraper le cortège qui rejoignait les transports, probablement pris de court lorsque l'adolescent qu'il convoitait ne s'était pas montré sur son palier. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement, tout en restant sur ses gardes, et prit soin de monter dans un transport différent de celui de Keetal.

Il n'y avait aucune garantie que celui-ci ne finirait pas par le rattraper une fois dans les mines, au détour d'un tunnel isolé, mais Dess aurait au moins la conscience tranquille d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éviter lorsqu'il avait encore le contrôle de la situation.

.

La journée se passa dans le rythme familier et difficile des mines, et Dessel ne revit pas Keetal une seule fois. Il hâta le pas, à la sortie, pour ne jamais se retrouver seul où que ce fût, et il parvint à prendre l'un des premiers transports retour, et même à se doucher en sécurité avec d'autres travailleurs de retour à son baraquement.

Il s'enferma ensuite dans la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec son père, qui avait, quant à lui, évidemment déjà pris le chemin de la cantina avec ses camarades de beuverie.

L'épuisement coutumier de la fin de la journée le rattrapa bien vite, et il s'enfonça dans le seul fauteuil qui venait combler un coin de la pièce, près de la petite table et des deux chaises. Habituellement, c'était une place que Hurst chérissait, mais en son absence, Dessel aimait à l'utiliser de temps à autres.

Il avait fermé les yeux, et s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil, lorsque trois coups frappés à la porte l'alarmèrent brusquement.

L'adolescent se releva lentement pour ouvrir à son visiteur, et ne fut même pas particulièrement surpris de voir Keetal attendre devant sa porte, l'air déçu.

\- Je t'ai attendu, ce matin, tu sais, petit gars, commença-t-il en guise de préambule. Et tu n'es jamais venu.

\- Je me suis réveillé en retard, mentit Dessel, et mon père n'aurait pas accepté que je rate tous les transports du matin, et donc un jour de travail.

\- Ils t'épuisent vraiment à ce point, s'affligea le voisin. C'est un monde de grandes personnes, mais ils n'ont vraiment aucune considération pour les jeunes, qui devraient étudier au lieu de remplir les poches des actionnaires. Bref... Est-ce que ton père est là ?

\- Non, dut admettre l'adolescent, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, petit gars, Hurst ne me semble pas être le genre de type qui rentre tôt de la cantina.

Dess le savait parfaitement, mais sans son père, il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chances d'affronter Keetal et de le forcer à partir. Hurst était sa seule chance, et l'acide lui brûlait l'estomac à cette idée de dépendre de ce monstre pour assurer sa sécurité face à un pédophile tenace.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de m'infliger une correction ce soir, alors ça devrait le motiver à rentrer plus tôt, répliqua Dess en cherchant à gagner du temps. Et il n'aime pas avoir des visiteurs, alors s'il vous trouve ici...

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, l'interrompit Keetal avec un grand sourire. Je ne suis pas un étranger.

\- Bien sûr...

\- Bon, je ne vais pas te mettre dans l'embarras plus longtemps, surtout si Hurst doit bientôt arriver, soupira le voisin en se rembrunissant. Sache seulement que si tu changes d'avis, ou que tu cherches un endroit où te réfugier après que ton père en aura fini avec toi, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

Dessel hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il ne sentit réellement la pression diminuer que lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte.

C'était encore moins une, mais un jour prochain, il se trouverait à court d'idées de mensonges pour se tirer des griffes de Keetal.


	3. Troisième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, le langage devient très cru et imagé dans cette nouvelle partie, car le piège se referme sur Dessel.

**Troisième partie**

À son grand étonnement, Dessel parvint à se tenir toute une semaine à distance de Keetal. Quelques excuses par-ci, un peu d'organisation par-là... et une semaine d'Apatros se déroula à distance de tout danger, mais avec une peur constante au ventre.

Le voisin maudit le rattrapa finalement alors qu'il avait mal géré son temps, et qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul dans les douches communes du baraquement.

L'adolescent tâchait de ne pas traîner plus que nécessaire sous le jet d'eau tiède, mais la crasse emmagasinée dans les mines lui collait à la peau. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte couiner sur ses gonds, et la barre de savon lui glissa des mains. Il s'empressa de le récupérer, et Keetal entra dans sa cabine de douche alors qu'il se redressait vivement.

\- Quel grand maladroit, susurra l'homme derrière lui.

Tout comme la première fois, il vint coller son corps nu et chaud contre celui de Dess, qui se raidit instantanément.

\- On dirait que tu te trouves enfin à court d'excuses, petit gars, continua Keetal près de son oreille. J'en viendrais presque à croire que tu voulais absolument m'éviter...

Dessel se rendit enfin clairement compte que sa stratégie d'évitement et de fuite n'avait servi qu'à ralentir l'inévitable, mais que celui-ci avait fini par le rattraper, et qu'il se trouvait désormais pris au piège. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chances de se débarrasser de Keetal s'il agissait plus frontalement, plus violemment ? Physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids, mais peut-être une ruse parviendrait-elle à lui faire remporter le combat...

\- Eh bien... oui, je ne voulais pas te voir, lâcha finalement l'adolescent. Il est clair que tes intentions ne sont pas du tout à mon goût, alors je te demande _une_ seule fois de me lâcher immédiatement, avant que je ne décide de me défendre.

Keetal éclata de rire.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir d'avance qu'une chose n'est pas à ton goût avant de l'avoir essayée ? Moi, par exemple, je peux être certain que les adolescents sont d'excellents amants... ils sont jeunes, fougueux, mais influençables... et très, _très_ étroits... car j'ai déjà pu goûter à leurs délices plusieurs fois. Certains étaient d'ailleurs encore presque des enfants... leurs corps sans poils était si doux au toucher... et ils ressentent et font ressentir des sensations qu'il est impossible de retrouver chez des adultes...

Alors qu'il parlait, Keetal se collait davantage à Dessel, qui se tortillait pour échapper à sa prise de fer. Ses bras avaient été bloqués par ceux de son agresseur, dont les mains filaient déjà vers son entrejambe. L'horreur le saisit, et son seul instinct fut de marcher aussi lourdement que possible sur le pied de Keetal. Ce dernier tressaillit de douleur, mais ne relâcha pas son emprise pour autant, alors même que celle-ci était rendue difficile par la peau mouillée et glissante de sa proie.

\- Et comment comptes-tu désormais te défendre, petit gars ? susurra moqueusement l'homme.

Dessel n'était pas prêt à en rester là. Il planta ses ongles courts et abîmés dans les avant-bras de Keetal, et les y enfonça jusqu'à voir du sang perler à la surface de la peau.

Keetal le lâcha brusquement, mais avant que Dess puisse profiter de cette occasion pour s'enfuir en le poussant sur le côté, ce fut lui qui se trouva violemment plaqué contre le mur qui maintenait toute la tuyauterie. Le regard noir que le voisin maudit lui envoya en disait long sur sa fureur de le voir ainsi refuser de se soumettre à sa volonté.

Dessel fit un pas en avant, mais Keetal le maintint contre le mur en posant son bras gauche en travers du torse encore fin du grand gringalet.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Alors, tâche au moins d'apprécier ce que tu vas vivre, et tu y prendras peut-être goût, qui sait ?

La main droite de Keetal vint effleurer les parties de Dess, et celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Il rencontra immédiatement le mur derrière lui, et l'os de son omoplate résonna creux lorsqu'il le percuta. Il leva les mains devant lui pour repousser son assaillant, mais en réponse, Keetal enserra vivement son _trophée_ intime. La vague de douleur que cela lui causa fit battre en retraite Dessel, qui voyait bien que tout effort physique ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Il était piégé.

Son cerveau se déconnecta pour ne pas avoir à vivre cette humiliation, et il s'abandonna passivement à son nouveau bourreau.


	4. Quatrième partie

**Quatrième partie**

Lorsque Dessel se sentit reprendre conscience, il était de retour dans sa chambre. Sec, enroulé grossièrement dans une serviette de bain, assis au sol près de la porte.

Il cligna des yeux, dérouté.

Un ronflement sonore le sortit de sa torpeur et de sa confusion, et il tourna vivement la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Hurst était allongé en travers de sa couchette, et dormait du sommeil de l'ivrogne dans ses bleus de travail crasseux.

Dess ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son père pouvait être rentré, ni combien de temps il était lui-même revenu dans la chambre en pilotage automatique. La petite horloge luminescente accrochée au mur en face de lui affichait une heure particulièrement tardive, et il réalisa seulement en cet instant que la nuit était tombée de l'autre côté de la fenêtre sans volets.

Son dernier souvenir semblait être l'air triomphant de Keetal, dans la cabine de douche, et l'adolescent frissonna en imaginant sans mal ce qui avait pu provoquer son euphorie. Beaucoup de choses étaient floues dans sa tête, et il se dit que c'était peut-être mieux comme cela, après tout.

Il se leva péniblement, et chancela sur ses deux jambes encore maigrelettes. Il troqua rapidement sa serviette de bain pour les vêtements propres qu'il avait préparés et posés sur sa couchette. Il refusa de s'attarder sur son propre corps, conscient qu'il pourrait y trouver des choses qui pourraient ne pas lui plaire, ou bien éveiller dans son esprit des souvenirs récents qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir ressurgir.

Il s'allongea, et recroquevilla rapidement son grand corps encore sans masse musculaire en position fœtale. Il se sentait exténué, lessivé à la fois par le travail et la terreur, mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas – et il craignait le sommeil, potentiel catalyseur de pensées terrifiantes, réelles ou fabriquées de toutes pièces.

Aucune méthode ne lui avait permis d'échapper aux griffes de Keetal, tout comme aucune méthode n'avait pu l'empêcher de tomber sous les coups de Hurst. Il semblait donc fortement probable que le voisin de palier recommence ses agissements ignobles, une ou plusieurs fois, tout comme il était certain que le monstre ronflant sur l'autre couchette continuerait de se faire un plaisir à le rouer de coups.

Telle était la vie sur Apatros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celleux qui auraient pu le lire sur mon profil perso, cette amnésie traumatique est ce qui arrive également à Steve Rogers dans [« Souffrir passe, avoir souffert s'ancre »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134172/chapters/52831351), et il se pourrait qu’une partie de cette mini-fic là rejoigne elle aussi la saga « Dynasties ».

**Author's Note:**

> Comme s'il ne souffrait pas déjà assez à cause de son père... Je suis vraiment un monstre, hein :o


End file.
